


Invisible Ink

by ShutUpandPull



Category: Castle
Genre: Caskett, F/M, One Shot, Tattoo, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6429070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShutUpandPull/pseuds/ShutUpandPull
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate told him there was a tattoo. Rick hasn't found it and he'd like an explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another old season 5 piece based upon events in "Last Call" from season 3.

Kate watched him quietly from the doorway as he twisted his muscles and reached to the floor beside the bed for his discarded boxers. The privacy of her own apartment and the warm summer evening afforded her the luxury of moving about the place with bare skin, her willowy body covered only in a glistening layer of perspiration, evidence of their recent enthusiastic bedroom play. Sounds of the city around them whispered through the screen of her bedroom window as the early June breeze inspired the airy curtains hanging there to sway in a gentle dance. Her grip on the tumbler of ice water she’d offered to collect from the kitchen tightened in reaction to the current view of his naked body. She’d been gone just moments, yet she longed for it again, thoroughly and absolutely. 

A frigid drop from the outside of the glass found its way to the skin of her breast and it shocked her to attention with an audible gasp. Rick’s body flinched at the unexpected sound, the silk garment he’d retrieved from the floor now clutched in his hand. “Hey,” he said with muted but unmistakable contentment at the sight of her, as he sat and directed his right leg towards its corresponding hole.

“Stop,” Kate insisted, her tone enough to freeze him mid-motion. She moved leisurely across the room towards the bed and offered him the well-earned glass of water. “You won’t be needing those,” she assured him, her hand outstretched in unspoken demand. 

Rick’s throat fell immediately dry from the promise incited by her words, the liquid now more necessity than welcome relief. “You’re bossy when you’re on vacation, Detective,” he teased, placing the half-empty glass on the nightstand and handing her the article of clothing as silently instructed.

“Number one, Castle, a suspension is hardly vacation,” she corrected, inching his thigh aside to make room for her own. “Number two, all of your emphatic yeses earlier certainly gave the impression that you were more than fine with my bossy. Would I be correct in that assumption?” she asked in lascivious tone as she tossed his boxers back to the floor and crawled intently onto his uncovered lap.

“Well,” he said as she positioned her warm middle against his, “I suppose that doesn’t really require an answer anymore, now does it?” His hands braced her hips and pulled her firmly closer. “Feeling is believing, I’d say.”

“I love the way you feel,” Kate whispered desirously, her mouth close enough to feel his breath. “And, yes, this is _very_ compelling evidence. It could be the _big_ break I’ve been looking for.” Her eyes met his and she went for his lips, hard and insistent. He reciprocated her every action with fervor, his fingernails white from the force of his hold on her body. She tickled his lips with a sudden moan of pleasure and it raced through him like fire. Without breaking from her mouth, he flipped her onto her back as his tongue continued its dance with hers. 

Their bodies rolled and tangled together in the cool sheets, their palpable desire filling the room like a bright light. He wanted more, more of her warm skin and her soft sighs of bliss. He wanted to catalogue every inch of her, to visit and revisit all the places she now reserved only for his exploration. His warm tongue trailed and circled, tasted and teased, left her in a frenzy of want and need. “Rick,” she pleaded in whisper, “please…I want you to--”

“You know, Detective, I was just thinking,” Rick cut in with a hint of knowing amusement, his lips glistening with her arousal.

Kate lifted her head from the flat of the mattress in frustrated craving. “Seriously? You’re thinking _now_?” she huffed, wholly exasperated. 

“Yes, that’s right. My methodical and oh-so-thorough trip over, under, across and around your body this evening has me thinking.” He paused and drew his tongue across his lips. “And it suddenly dawned on me that you owe me an explanation.”

“I can’t possibly imagine what the hell for, Castle. And, as always, your timing is…”  Her voice trailed off as his tongue glided gently along her center once more. He grinned out of her sight and directed her thigh for the access he most wanted. 

“God, don’t ever stop doing that,” she pleaded.

“Careful what you wish for, Bossy Beckett,” Rick warned playfully. “I have a lot of money, and a lot of money means I have a lot of time on my hands. Oh, speaking of hands,” he teased, before swiping his thumb over her heat, eliciting a shiver. “Now then, as I’d started to say, I’m trying to understand why you told me you have a tattoo when, in fact, you clearly don’t. I’ve investigated this entire delicious, extraordinary, exquisite body of yours many, many times now and there’s no ink to be found.” His finger applied the slightest of pressure, and her hand grabbed desperately at his rumpled hair. “Care to explain?”

Kate arched into him on the verge of shattering completely. “If…fuck. If you want me to answer, you’re going to have to stop doing that,” she implored.

“I’m sorry, Detective, but didn’t you just order me to never stop doing that?” he retorted, continuing the action despite her almost breathless request. “I could’ve sworn you did, and I’m an excellent listener. I was most certainly all ears when you told me about your alleged tattoo.” 

He granted her a brief reprieve from the relentless attention and slid slowly up her body, his hands on either side supporting his weight. Her nails traced gentle lines up and down his chest as her hunger for him continued to churn. “Well, Castle, I suppose sometimes I give you what you want in order get what I want. And, what I wanted at that time - what I want now,” she punctuated with a roll of her hips, “was to get a rise out of you. Kinda seems like it worked,” she whispered with a grin.

“Wow. I had no idea you had such cruelty in you,” Rick huffed in feigned indignation, his body lowered flat against hers. “Although…” he thought aloud against the sweet scent of her neck.

“Mmmm,” Kate hummed as both inquiry and commentary on the sensation of his breath against her skin.

“This does leave me a blank canvas on which to leave my own very special mark. You see, in addition to being an excellent listener,” he said as he raised his eyes to hers, “I’m also quite skilled in finding silver linings.”

“Well,” she replied, rolling him onto his back and straddling him adeptly, “I’m going to need some samples of your work before I make any permanent decisions, you understand - many, many, samples,” she purred, each word underlined with a kiss. “Better get your artist’s tools ready, Castle,” she told him, dragging her tongue over his lips.

“I do so enjoy your bossy,” Rick beamed, his mouth on hers without another word.

 

 

 

 


End file.
